


Listening

by blackjack34212



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack34212/pseuds/blackjack34212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever zone out? Because I zone out a lot, unless the topic is something I love, or coming from someone I love, I tend to not pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine this as the prerequisite of all my other stories. Whatever it is that comes out of my mouth after the end of this short story can lead into any other of my stories.

                “Hey- are you listening?” My mind is racing, I have to say something but if I say I was listening she will ask me what she said.  I looked over at her for a moment looking for anything a hint maybe? I looked away quickly out of fear that my eyes would hang there forever basking in her natural beauty. Eyes back on the road I pushed back into my seat a little bit and took a deep sigh.

                “Yea, kind of…uh, I was just zoned out sorry.” Well, honesty counts for something right? She snorted and a smile grew on her face, she wiped some golden locks out of her emerald eyes. Gosh, no wonder I zoned out.

                “I figured, what were you thinking about?” The question to end all questions, honesty might count for something, but it’s frightening to think of the outcome of honest words. I am always scared to come on to strong.

                “Well, honestly I was thinking about you.” Where will this go? I shifted in my seat and tightened my grip on the steering wheel. Thank God for sunglasses, because I was more than happy to avoid her piercing glare, but instead of the birth of an awkward moment she just laughed.

                “Funny, I was talking about you while you were zoned out thinking about me. That’s just ironic…” I wonder how often this happens, almost 90% of the time when I’m zoned out I’m thinking about her, and the other 10% well… that’s another story. “So what about me were you exactly thinking?” Oh…

                “Umm… Well, I uh…” At a loss for words, something very rare, but she is someone who leaves me without anything to say all too often. “I mean, do you really want to know? I’m just kind of uncomfortable that’s all.”

                “Just tell me.” Genuine interest left her voice with those words. My anxiety began to flare, even though this moment was now.

                “Well, then get comfortable I guess.”

                “I’m already comfortable” she laughed a bit “I’m listening…” I took a deep breath and loosened my grip on the wheel pushed back into my seat and opened my mouth…

               


End file.
